A Father's Daughter
by AmericanQuaterHorseRider
Summary: Kellan always wanted to go to Scotland to find her long lost father. When she finally gets the chance that she has been waiting for she doesn't realize that she has not only discovered one of the world's greatest secrets, but Kellan has now become part of it.
1. Chapter 1

Kellan groaned in pain as her knee hit the asphalt as she tripped over the curb. Ignoring a man who offered her his hand, she stood up and continued to run down the lamp lit streets. It was a dreary, cold morning in London but that didn't matter to Kellan. Right now she was trying to make it to King's Cross station to board a train to Edinburgh. If she could just make it there before her mother and step-father realized she wasn't in bed.

It wasn't that her family treated her badly; it was that she had always felt invisible or unwanted. When she was young she had lived with her father, Allistor, and mother, Emma, who were not married at the time, in Edinburgh. But when she had turned four Kellan's mother had taken her away from Scotland and had moved to London without ever giving a reason. Soon after she had married Jonathon Smith, and they had moved in with him and his son Marcus who was only a year older than Kellan.

Though Kellan could barely remember her father now at age sixteen, she had always had this feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was like a string had been tied around her waist and was constantly pulling at her. It whispered, 'Edinburgh… Edinburgh…' Why Edinburgh she would never know but after years of ignoring the call she had finally given in. However when she had told her mother where she wished to go Emma's face had grown pale, and she had warned her daughter never to bring it up again.

Kellan had then made up her mind with or without her mother's blessing she would go.

Of course she could have picked a better time than late October to leave. All the same she had packed a bag with two spare sets of cloths, about three days' worth of food, and all of her money (about 500 US dollars).

Her goal, get to Edinburgh and find her father. Even if he didn't want her at least she would finally fulfill her wanting.

She rounded the corner of the street that led where the Station was and slowed down to a brisk walk. No need to raise suspicions. As she moved to the platform where she knew the train would be she pulled out her ticket that she had been smart enough to buy beforehand. She boarded the train just as it began to pull away from the station.

Not many people were on the train, but she still chose to sit across from a middle aged women and her daughter. It would be five to six hours before she reached her destination and she wanted to not feel so alone.

"Hello there," the women said gently as her daughter just nodded.

"'ello."

"Are you traveling alone this morning?"

"Aye," Kellan said. Another thing Emma couldn't stand; the fact that her daughter had never lost that accent.

"Really…"

Kellan didn't like that tone so she quickly said, "Am ur meeting my Da in Edinburgh. Where ye be off to?"

"We are traveling to Edinburgh as well for a business trip… Well I am Eve here is just keeping me company." The girl gave Kellan a polite nod before turning her attention back to the window.

A comfortable silence fell over the travelers as Kellan leaned her forehead onto the cool glass of the window. The soft noise of the train caused her eye lids to flutter before sleep over took her.

* * *

A gentle shake woke Kellan from her slumber. "We've just entered Scotland, child, if you wish to see," the woman said with a smile. Stretching Kellan gazed out the window and felt her heart leap at the sight. There was the rolling green hills she could remember from her childhood and that sweet smelling air that made her heart leap with joy.

"30 minutes to New Castle, 30 minutes to New Castle," a voice over the intercom said.

"That would be the stop, maybe you'll be on our next train." Kellan gave the two a soft smile before continuing to gaze out the window in wonder.

When they finally made it to New Castle Kellan waved goodbye to the two women and found a bench to sit at while waiting for her next train. By now her mother would have noticed she was gone, so she flipped up the hood of her green hoodie up to hide hair.

She would have tied it back but her hair always seemed to have a mind of its own, and liked to twist around to frame her face giving her a wild look. She had inherited her fiery hair color and green eyes from her father, and it drove her mother insane. In fact Kellan and Emma had gotten into a fight just that week over the fact that she should dye her hair dark brown to fit in with the rest of the family. Kellan would have rather died.

The sound of a low male voice caught Kellan's attention as she munched on an apple she had packed. "Yes I'm here to find a young woman of sixteen named Kellan Smith, yet another runaway." She froze and slowly turned her head to see two police officers talking to each other. "Her mother said she would probably try to reach Edinburgh. Why any child would want to run there is lost on me."

'No…'

Then the sound of a train caught her attention and she silently cheered as her train pulled into the station. Standing up not to quickly she made her way to the train as she pulled out her ticket. Kellan could feel the police officers eyes on her back, but she kept moving not daring to look behind her. As she boarded the train she found a window seat and pulled out her sketch journal. Pulling down on her hood one more time, Kellan began to draw trying to look as harmless as possible.

"Excuse me, miss."

Kellan looked up but still kept her eyes shadowed under her hood. The one of the police officers stood over her with a suspicious look.

"You wouldn't happen to be Miss Kellan Smith would you?"

"No," Kellan said.

"Really, now? Because we are currently looking for a girl your age who we think is running away to Edinburgh."

"Well, am no Kellan Smith. Am ur… Flanna Taylor, and a need to go to Edinburgh to meet up with my family." Seeing the man's disbelieving face she held out her ticket, "If ah was a runaway why would I buy a ticket and not just stowaway?"

Snatching her ticket the police officer looked at her then the ticket. Handing it back to her he warned, "I will be watching you," before walking away. Letting out a sigh of relief Kellan continued to sketch the Scottish country side as the train gave a lurch and pulled away from the station.

* * *

"Passengers we have reached our destination of Edinburgh, if you would please take you luggage…" Kellan closed her sketch book with a snap and hastily put it in her bag. Slinging it over one shoulder she quickly raced off of the train and out into the crowd. In the back of her mind she could hear the officer calling after her, but for some reason that didn't matter anymore.

She raced into the streets of Edinburgh with a pounding heart. Kellan could _feel_ every street, person, building in the capital. The towering castles, the bustling stores, and more than anything else the pride that flowed through the people. Their pride which she now felt deep within her veins. The calling that she had heard before grew stronger now as the earth seemed to call out, 'Edinburgh, wee Edinburgh.'

Kellan smiled, "I'm back."

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one thing that all the countries hated it was leaving their land.

For when the second personifications feet left the soil where their people dwelled they felt a slight disconnection. They couldn't feel the swell of pride, the hum of their citizens moving, and that sweet sound of their dreams being whispered through the air. If there was any connection it was only through their capitals.

Capitals were not as strong as the countries, but instead represented the wealth of the people. They could be born in two ways; the most common being was that they simply appeared just like their parent. The other way was when a country and human actually had a child together. This was exceedingly rare since most countries shied away from a relationship with mortals to avoid a bitter heartache. But going back to the subject of capitals, when a country left home they could sense their people through their capital. If a capital left with the nation, well then the felt utterly isolated. In short completely human.

That is why as England drove Scotland, Northern Ireland, Wales, and the Republic of Ireland to the World Conference in London, Allistor felt extremely vulnerable. At least the twins had Dublin and Belfast while Wales had Cardiff. Scotland had lost his beloved Edinburgh, a capital of his own flesh and blood, over 12 years ago. One day he had just lost all feeling of her, and had come home to find his daughter gone. It had been a terrible blow.

So he felt alone as his brother pulled up alongside the World Headquarters and parked. "Remind me why a' had to come to this meeting," he asked England clearly irritated.

"You should know by now that when we host the World Conference in London the entire United Kingdom is required to attend," Arthur said before opening the driver door.

Sighing Allistor exited the vehicle and grumbled a few curses towards his brother. Seamus mumbled a few of his own while Rory told England off for calling him part of the UK. Reese fell into step alongside Allistor, "Do you think Arthur would notice if we snuck out during the meeting?"

Lighting a cigarette the Scotsman shrugged, "A' cannae say. He would definitely notice the lack of annoyance…"

"… or smoke," Seamus and Reese said with a grin.

Scotland pulled his two brothers into a headlock, "Ye two dunderheeds think you're _so_ funny, don't ye?"

"Allistor!"

"Scotland!"

Rory, distracted from his argument, turned to laugh at the men while Arthur simply scowled. "Will you three grow up!?"

"Oh no, our wee brother Artie is ashamed of his own family."

Arthur's face turned a bright red that rivaled Rory and Seamus's hair, and glared at Scotland. "We are at a World Meeting, Scotland! The least you could do is try to act a bit civilized…"

At that moment a man came running up behind England, and locked him into a bear hug, "Hey Iggy, dude!"

The British man stiffened and hissed, "America put me down this instant! How many times do I have to tell not to call me Iggy, you bloody…?"

As America set Arthur down, Scotland slung an arm around him. "Now then Artie, mind ye manners."

"Yeah, _Artie_, don't be rude to the hero," Alfred said with a booming laugh before walking/running off.

Arthur began to push Allistor away to go clobber the American, but Seamus lopped his arm around England's other shoulder. "England! A thought ye were a civilized gentlemen."

"Oh, sod off!"

Arthur marched off towards the meeting room leaving his brothers behind. Rory looked at Scotland, "Did ye get them?"

"Aye," Allistor said with a smirk, twirling England's car keys on his finger.

"Well then let's go before he realizes we left," Wales said with a large grin plastered on his face. "You would think by now he would know not to leave them in his coat pocket.

* * *

Kellan smiled as the police officer passed by her grumbling to himself. It had been quite simple to lose the man. Slipping in a side alley here and there she had led him through a maze, confusing him in the twist and turns. The officer had finally given up and Kellan was excited to finally begin her search.

From what she could remember her father had lived in a wealthier part of the city that stood tall among the other houses. Blending into the crowd Kellan began to make her way toward the house, or the general direction. Over the years her memories of her father had grown dim but she could still picture the huge doors of her old home.

It is hard to forget a door knocker that is made in the likeness of the Loch Ness Monster.

It was late afternoon by the time Kellan found the house. For a moment she stood staring at the door, her green eyes wide with anticipation. Then she took a deep breath and pounded on the door. After a moment a women's voice could be heard, "Am ur comin'! A' be comin!"

The door swung open to reveal an elderly woman with pale red hair that was streaked heavily with gray. Her brown eyes were full of curiosity as she looked Kellan up and down. "Can I help ye, lass?"

"Um, a-aye. Is Mr. Kirkland 'ere?" Kellan's voice was soft and unsure as she fidgeted with the bottom of her sweater.

"No he left this mornin'… dear Lord…" The women leaned towards Kellan, her eyes swimming with disbelief and astonishment. "Ye cannae be… but you are! Young mistress Kellan!" The women laid a hand on her chest as if trying to steady herself. "Oh my Lord…"

Kellan gave the woman a confused look, "Do ah know ye?"

"Ah was your nurse, lass, when your maw was at work. My name is Mona… oh, where are my manners? Come in, child. Come in!" Hesitating for a moment Kellan stepped into the house, feeling a true sense of relief for the first time in twelve years.

* * *

**I didn't like the ending of this chapter turned out, but I was out of ideas for a transition... meh. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

To say London was irked when his private phone rang was a complete and utter understatement. It normally wouldn't have bothered him, but he had been currently flirting with a young woman he had met on the street. He pushed the talked button fiercely before grumbling a harsh, "Hello?"

"'ello laddie," a familiar Scottish accent said sounding undaunted by London's irritation.

"Uncle Allistor, can I call you back?" He glanced at the woman who gave him a soft, questioning smile.

"Well… ye see ah might be needin'…"

"Oh, just tell the lad!"

There was a muffled, "A' was gettin' to that!"

London furrowed his eyebrows, "Was that Uncle Seamus?"

"Aye and we were wondering…"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he frowned as his uncle explained his request. "Again! How did you even… No… I mean I am most defiantly not helping you… Alright… I said fine. Where is it…? King's Cross… You do realize you owe me for this… Goodbye."

Ending the call London groaned and gave the woman an apologetic smile. "I'm truly sorry ma'am but it seems like my uncles thought it would be marvelous fun to steal my father's car… again. Now I have to go return it before the old man realizes its missing."

The woman flipped her hair and gave him a disappointed look, "Oh, that's alright. I have to go to work anyways."

"Well then my dear," London said taking her hand and brushing his lips against it. "I do hope we met again."

The woman's face flushed, "I-I hope so to Mr.…"

He looked up giving her a stunning smile that nearly caused the woman swoon.

"Kirkland, love. Edward Kirkland."

* * *

Allistor let out a content sigh as he leaned his head against the train's glass window pane. He and his brothers where heading back to Edinburgh to share an evening at one of the local pubs before heading their separate ways.

Really his brothers just wanted to see him relaxed and not so jumpy. They knew that wouldn't happen until Scotland was back within his borders, and he could feel the hum of his people. It was moments like these that he was truly happy to have siblings, even if it meant leaving his youngest deserted at the world meetings. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

Glancing across the aisle he say Rory had fallen asleep with his arms crossed over his chest while Reese had his nose buried in his book. A weight fell on his shoulder and he looked down to see Seamus's head had fallen on it while he was sleeping. Rolling his shoulder blade slightly he shifted so that when his brother woke up his neck wouldn't be completely tense. He always did have a soft spot for Northern Ireland.

Sighing he leaned back and allowed to sleep to overcome him.

It happened so suddenly. The feeling of his people rushed through his veins so fast he nearly leapt out of his seat. Seamus groaned slightly as his pillow moved and Reese looked up from his book. "What is the matter Scotland?"

"A' thought ah…" Then the pride of his people came, pulsing and racing throughout his entire being.

"Wales," Allistor murmured. "Are we still in England?"

"Yes…"

He looked up at his younger brother in amazement and confusion, "Then why can a' feel my country?"

* * *

Kellan's fingers traced the wood work on the door frame of the drawing room with a familiarity that was lost on her. She could remember touching them before, the smooth yet rough texture that lay beneath her fingertips. Closing her eyes she could almost picture a younger girl with fiery hair staring up at the door frame as if she could see the dragon carvings coming to life before her very eyes.

"_Kellan, my wee lass. What are ye lookin' at?" "Do the dragons come to life Da?" A low, soft chuckle, "Only at night, lass. But do not fear they guard princesses like ye from harm." "Like ye Da?" "Aye, like me."_

Kellan gasped and removed her hand. "Was that…?"

"Was that what lass?" Kellan turned to see Mona come in with a tray full of food and a glass full of what looked like milk.

"Nothin'…"

The old woman raised a silver eyebrow but didn't question her any further. "Eat up child. A will not tolerate ye going to bed without any supper in your belly."

"But it is still early…"

"And those bags under your eyes mean nothin'," the woman said. Then Mona muttered, "Just like her Da. Always actin' like nothin' is wrong."

Kellan felt a smile tug on the corners of her mouth. The two ate dinner silently, well more of Kellan eating while Mona looked at her with a gaze full of grandmotherly affection. When she was finished eating Mona ushered her up stairs. She brought Kellan to one of the guest rooms and waited outside for the girl to change. When Kellan was done Mona asked her if there was anything she needed.

Kellan pulled at the end of her night shirt, "A' was wonderin'… why didn't ye take me to my old room? The one ah had when I was a wee child."

Mona gave her a sad smile, "Your da locked that room up after ye left. Didn't want anyone to touch it, or change a single thing in it." The old woman gave out a short laugh, "A' suppose he thought if he didn't touch it ye might magically reappear."

"Oh…"

Mona sighed softly before gently planting a kiss on Kellan's forehead, "Sweet dreams, child."

Kellan merely smiled in return and watched as the woman left the room. With a long sigh she flopped onto the bed before slipping under the covers. "When will ah meet ye Da?" Her eyelids began to flutter close as exhaustion from her long journey finally began to take its toll. One last thought crossed her mind as she slipped into a deep slumber.

"Will he want me?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter! For the past three weeks I have been working in my Drama Department to put on a productoin of the musical Godspell. I have literally been living at the school from 7 in the morning to 10 at night. Again, I'm so sorry! **

**Please review.**


End file.
